Infantilidade
by coelhao.sete
Summary: Uma cena que não era nada mais, do que uma mentirosa infantilidade. .:L&Beyond B:.


**Infantilidade**

Observava atentamente a parede exposta do pequeno ambiente. As várias fotos, imagens, desenhos e escritas; estavam pregados ao painel de cortiça. Poderia dizer que estava visitando um museu, em que as obras em exposição eram si mesmo. Ainda com certa incredulidade, com a capacidade da obsessão do _dono_ do quarto – que era metodicamente arrumado – se concentrou a uma folha de caderno. A caligrafia impecável, mesmo que algumas manchas vermelhas resultassem falhas no entendimento. Era geléia, tinha certeza.

As palavras distribuídas – as não manchadas, não traziam uma idéia clara. Vira seu nome repetidas vezes, e o uso excessivo do pronome possessivo.

O polegar magro induzia os lábios, numa atitude inconsciente. Não esperava encontrar fotos suas, pregadas daquele modo. Havia vindo ao quarto do rapaz, por instruções do mesmo; _não tinha a intenção de invadir algo tão pessoal._  
Mas, ao ver que era a idealização íntima dele, lhe causava um sentimento de prazer; além da surpresa, claro. Estava concentrado e entretido ao observar a dedicação da decoração do _seu_ painel.

"Você ficou bem aqui."

Hálito enjoativo e um corpo quente o envolveram por trás. O queixo do _intruso_ repousou entre a curva do pescoço e ombro, um braço correu a cintura, enquanto o outro erguido; o indicador apontava uma fotografia. Um rapaz pálido e de cabelos desgrenhados, sustentava uma xícara com certo asco - mesmo que o rosto estivesse plácido ao observar o nada; uma imagem captada em um momento despreocupado.

O susto consumira as entranhas, logo dando lugar a certo desconforto cálido, emanado do corpo que lhe rondava. Deveria acostumar-se com o modo do outro, era uma sombra que se misturava por entre os objetos. A sua sombra.  
E como sombra, nada mais plausível do que lhe cercar sempre.

"Porque você mantém fotos minhas, no seu quarto?"

Não desprendeu os olhos do quadro, portanto, não pode apreciar a malícia estampada no rosto que afagava seu ombro.

"Não sei. Talvez porque, quando eu estou sozinho gosto de sua companhia."

Palavras são manipuláveis. De um sentido, rasgam-se dois.

"Minha companhia não é tão agradável Beyond."

A voz sincera e crucial que desfazia o corpo do agarre alheio.

B se pôs de lado, encostando-se na parede; observando o perfil de sua demência. A beleza que tanto apreciava; as cores a sua frente, as linhas da face que escorria entre os lábios, olhos, maxilar. Os traços masculinos que imperavam o corpo magro. Estava a sua frente, ao seu alcance.  
Riu ao tentar medir o tempo que perderia entre os lábios.

"Pra mim, sua companhia é deveras agradável, _detetive_. Se pudesse, o levaria pendurado no pescoço."

L sorriu com o comentário.

Um comentário infantil e totalmente **inofensivo**_._

"Mas não pode, desculpe destruir seu sonho."

A frase viera afiada e provocativa. Gostava – sempre gostou, de analisar as alterações na face de Beyond Birthday. Era incrível como um sorriso transformava em escárnio, um riso em sadismo.  
E, como previu, o riso tornou-se algo diminuto.

"Eu não duvidaria se fosse você, _meu _detetive. Imagine o que aconteceria, quando L sumir? Oh, e você o tempo todo, estaria pendurado no meu pescoço."

A voz infantil e dedos caminhavam pelo braço de seu brinquedo. L, não fez menção de retirá-los, lançou um olhar direto ao outro, reprovando a resposta.

"Saberiam que foi você. Veja quanta foto minha. Fotos que eu nem imaginava que existiam. E o seu talento na arte, deveria seguir carreira B."

Balançou a cabeça em negativo com cinismo, enquanto despregava as imagens. Não deixaria suas fotos ali, era óbvio. Mesmo que fosse excitante imaginar ser uma possessão alheia, fotos espalhadas era certamente um perigo - já que não poderia prever ocorrências no futuro.

"As fotos são minhas, os desenhos também. Volte a pregá-los L."

A firmeza com que disse e as mãos que forçavam as de L, afincar novamente os alfinetes na cortiça; era assustadora. A pouco, o rapaz não estava rindo?  
L dilatou as pupilas ao sentir o ato brusco. Beyond em certos momentos era totalmente previsível.

"Não Beyond. Eu que estou pregado aqui, não você."

Havia usado um tom diferente, um tom seco. Se B não surpreendia L, o mesmo acontecia ao contrário. L se desfez novamente do contato, e puxou com agressividade o papel manchado, que estava no painel. O alfinete prateado viera preso na folha.

"Prega de volta L."

Sustentava o papel – não entre o polegar e indicador, na altura dos olhos de B. Algo que L não admitia, era qualquer elevação de voz consigo. O papel manchado e totalmente escrito – repetidas vezes com seu nome, desfiaria em suas mãos.

"Não. Você vai rasgar todas as fotos e desenho. Ou eu faço."

B puxou com brutalidade a folha das mãos do detetive. E o pequeno alfinete acabou rasgando o dedo de L. _Uma briga infantil._

Beyond olhou _desesperado_, de L a alfinete, alfinete a L. Aos poucos, gotinhas carmim brotavam na carne branca. O detetive suspendeu a mão, puxando-a pra si.

E a causa do sangue jazia no chão; papel, foto e alfinete.

Enlaçou os dedos – com firmeza, no pulso de L e o trouxe a altura dos lábios. Os olhos reluziam uma discrepância do seu habitual sadismo. O detetive tentou puxar o pulso mais uma vez, e o que recebera em troca, fora uma maior pressão feita pelos dedos de B.

"Desculpa a minha infantilidade."

Abaixou a cabeça, restringindo L de observar seus olhos, e pôs o indicador cortado nos lábios. Aos poucos, os lábios – antes brancos, absorviam a cor vermelha. Um ato terno e delicado - premeditado, causou um estremecimento em L.  
O contato suave dos lábios e da língua, a saliva cálida que envolvia o pequeno corte; fez uma consternação no interior do detetive.

Levou a outra mão ao cabelo escuro de B.

"Foi só um pequeno furo Beyond. Isso não é necessário."

B levantou o rosto, retirando o dedo de L da boca. Ambas as mãos seguravam o pulso de L, ensaiando submissão_._

Nunca fora habituado em demonstrar emoção, e não o pretendia fazê-lo agora. Sabia que era uma cena de B, pedindo atenção. As fotos, os desenhos, a folha.  
_Tudo imaginado e infantilmente planejado._ O que fazia era um pedido mudo, da atenção de L Lawliet.

Infantil.

E por reconhecimento, Beyond Birthday conseguiu atenção naquela tarde.

X

**Nota: **Não sei se deu pra captar que Beyond planejou tudo.  
Até mesmo, as ações de L eram ensaiadas... Veja, quando citei 'era totalmente previsível(...) o mesmo acontecia ao contrário'; quis explicar um papel que o detetive assumia perante as atitudes de B.

Eu fico insegura em não saber se consegui transmitir a idéia real do texto. Que as palavras de B haviam duplo sentido como 'Desculpa a minha infantilidade' não foi uma frase jogada em vão, ele se referia a cena planejada e ao ato também. Ou quando citei no começo que L havia ido ao quarto por um pedido de B. Beyond queria que L visse as fotos, os desenhos. O papel escrito e borrado - também fora planejado.  
Quando dei referências ao sentidos de L ao ver o painel, o sentimento surpresa fica em subjetivo; uma surpresa talvez pelo plano criado.  
E No final, L recompensa B por tal.

Enfim, a relação de B e L (em minha história) era premeditada, calculada

Desculpe a extensa explicação. Não gostaria de deixar em vazio esse sentido, como eu disse - duas vezes, pela falta de transmissão de idéia.

Obrigado pela leitura. _5/08/2008_


End file.
